The present invention relates to a double-deck VCR(Video Cassette Recorder) which has double decks in a same body to record and copy the video signal, and more particularly to, an automatic copy apparatus of the double-deck VCR which selects a program recorded in a tape of a first deck and copies the selected program to another tape of a second deck, and a control method thereof.
In conventional VCRs, if many programs have been commonly recorded on one tape, a mark signal VISS has been recorded at each recording start position of each program.
Thus, if the mark signals recorded at the recording start positions are detected during rewind operation or fast search operation, the content of the programs is played back for a predetermined time (about 5 seconds) so that the content of the recorded program could be recognized.
Recently, double-deck VCRs having two decks in one set have been developed. However, when an user wants to copy only desired programs among many programs recorded in the tape of the first deck to the tape of the second deck, the operation is complicated. In order to copy a first program from the tape of the first deck to that of the second deck, the first program must be found among many programs recorded on the tape by using the mark signals, where the first deck performs the playback mode and the second deck performs the record mode. Next, the first deck performs the fast forward operation to find the mark signal of a second program to be copied.
Therefore, if the mark signal of the second program is detected, the first deck performs the playback mode and the second deck performs the record mode, so as to copy the second program on the tape of the first deck to the tape of the second deck. By repeating the above described operations, the target programs on the tape of the first deck are copied to the tape of the second deck. Thus, when the user wants only the desired programs among many programs recorded in the tape of the first deck to be copied to the tape of the second deck of the double-deck VCR, the process is complicated.